Zombies
This article is about the Zombies game mode. For the enemy featured in this game mode, see zombie. Zombies is a game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Treyarch released this mode (orginally named "Nazi Zombies") in Call of Duty: World at War as a last minute edition. In Zombies, the player must survive endless waves of attacking zombies. The player may buy weapons, perks and optionally repair barriers to keep the zombies out. There is no limit to the levels. Zombies become stronger and faster upon completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. A killed zombie may drop a power-up. The Zombies game mode can be played in the following ways: *Solo (1 local player) *Splitscreen (2 local players) *Solo online (1 local player, 2 - 3 network players) *Splitscreen online (2 locals players, 1 - 2 network players) Features Points A player's points are the most important factor in a game of Zombies. At the start of a Zombies game, the player is given 500 points. Additional points can be gained through the following actions: *Repairing barriers. Only a certain amount of points can be gained every level. *Damaging an enemy (zombie, Hellhound, Gas Zombie, the Thief). Anytime a player damages an enemy in any way (shooting, grenade impact, grenade explosion, knife attack), the player is awarded 10 points. *Killing an enemy. Once a player kills an enemy, the player will be awarded: **50 points for a non-chest shot kill, grenade kill, claymore kill, Wonder Weapon kill, or automatic death kill. **60 points for a chest shot kill. **70 points for a upper chest or neck shot kill. **100 points for a head shot kill. **130 points for a knife attack kill. *Retrieving a power-up. Every player will be awarded: **200 points for a Carpenter. **400 points for a Nuke. *Reviving a teammate. On Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and "Five", the reviver is awarded points according to the level. Note that the points gained from reviving are the points lost from being downed. The accumulation of points can be increased when a Double Points power-up is retrieved by any player. Points are used for the following actions: *Purchasing weapons/ equipment (claymores). *Purchasing perks from the Perk-a-Cola machines. *Using the Mystery Box. *Opening new areas/ rooms. *Upgrading a weapon by using the Pack-a-Punch machine. Weapons Weapons are a key component to the Zombies mode. Without a decent weapon, a player will not last very long against the horde of zombies. At the start of every Zombies game, the player is given an M1911 pistol with 40 rounds (8 in the magazine, 32 extra rounds). The M1911 is a decent weapon until round 3. At this point, the player must find a more powerful weapon. Additional weapons can be found on the "wall", displayed by chalk outlines. Another method of getting an even more powerful weapon is the Mystery Box, as the player can gamble for a stronger weapon. Enemies *Zombies *Hellhounds *Gas Zombies *Thief Creation Zombies were originally reanimated by Element 115 (Ununpentium), a radioactive element found in meteors. Hellhounds were accidently created by Dr. Ludvig Maxis by attempting to teleport his daughter's pet dog, Fluffy, which created a "zombie" dog. Gas Zombies are assumed to created by the use of the Nova-6 gas. Read the Zombie: Creation page for more information. Maps There are a total of six zombie maps. Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten is the first map to introduce Nazi Zombies. It has been taken from World at War with updated weapons. It is also the smallest and simplest zombie map, as there are only a total of three rooms. The zombies in this map are the least deadly of all the zombie maps, as they cannot reach through barriers or attack a player as quick. This is the only map not to include Perk-a-Cola machines, traps or any power at all. As it was originally a last minute edition to World at War, it does not provide any information on the creation of zombies, etc. Verrückt Verrückt is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. It also has been taken from World at War with updated weapon. The zombies in this map are much more dangerous as they can attack the player through barriers and run faster. Verrückt is also the first map to include Perk-a-Cola machines, traps, a power switch, and claymores. Verrückt also introduces the Teddy Bear, which can be retrieved from the Mystery Box, moving it to another location. This is the only zombie map to feature random starting rooms. When playing with 3 or 4 players, players will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This level takes place in the Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa does not feature Nazi Zombies, but instead Imperial Zombies. Der Riese Der Riese is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode. It also has been taken from World at War with updated weapons. In this map, zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area toward players. It also has the Pack-a-Punch machine, which upgrades a player's weapon for 5000 points. Der Riese also features teleporters, Monkey Bombs, the Bowie Knife, and the Fly Trap. Der Riese features the Hellhound round, which cause Hellhounds to spawn every 5 rounds. Kino der Toten Kino der Toten is the fourth zombie map which includes Nazi Zombies. It has most of Der Riese's features, such as teleporters, the Bowie Knife, Monkey Bombs, and the Pack-a-Punch machine It also introduces two new Wonder Weapons; the Thundergun and Winter's Howl. It also introduces the Gas Zombie as a new type of enemy. It is the first zombie map set in the 1960s. Quick Revive now gives the player (when playing solo) the ability to revive themselves when downed. Also, the Pack-a-Punch machine now adds attachments (such as a Grenade Launcher) and customizations (such as a Red Dot Sight) to weapons when upgraded. "Five" "Five" does not feature Nazi Zombies, although the zombies are almost identical in behaviour. Category:Zombies Category:Modes